Will you give me everything I want?
by dvenadtsat
Summary: Villanelle asked and Eve agreed, so what happened between the kitchen and the front door in episode 2x05? Smut ..!


Villanelle: I'm expensive

Eve: I know

Villanelle: Will you give me everything I want?

Eve: …yes

Villanelle laughs and slowly drops her gaze, looking Eve over and considering what that concession might mean. _Everything? I didn't expect her to agree to everything._ Villanelle holds her arm tight around Eve's waist, keeping the tip of the blade pressed against Eve's stomach with the other. The point of contact mirrors her own scar.

Eve's breathing is shallow but with every inhale she smells Villanelle's scent again - she can't get used to it. Just a whiff of that perfume would have been enough to dizzy and distract her, but with Villanelle only inches away, it's intoxicating. Eve can't think of anything else, can hardly think at all. Her skin prickles and she realizes she's been leaning into the long, dramatic, almost comical, dagger. She knows it's scratching her skin now. It should hurt but Eve doesn't notice anything besides the crackling energy that's filling her nose, her head, her chest, her whole body. She takes another breath, this one deeper, and she follows the air, lifting her nose, her chin, inclining herself toward the woman in front of her. Eve tries to look up but can't bring herself to raise her eyes beyond the bright red lips. _Everything? Did I say everything?_

Villanelle watches, still grinning, as she registers the thoughts running across Eve's features. Villanelle feels the pressure coming back through the handle of the knife and instinctively holds it steady before gently allowing a little give. '_I think Eve Polastri's made you go a little soft'_ Konstantin's words echo in her head. She hardens her grip. Villanelle tracks Eve closely, noticing the eyes still fixed on her mouth. Villanelle smirks again and lets out another small laugh.

Eve: what_ do_ you want?

Villanelle: well actually looking at me would be a good start.

The corner of Eve's mouth lifts before she can stop herself and she slowly looks back into the eyes she's been avoiding.

They lock on to one another.

Without hesitating, as if finally succumbing to a gravitational pull, Eve puts her lips on Villanelle's. The familiar metallic taste and friction of lipstick feels strange on another person's mouth, but the rest of the kiss feels natural, inevitable. Eve's whole body presses toward Villanelle's as she feels the soft lips and tongue entangle with her own.

Villanelle's surprise lasts only an instant and, as she pulls Eve tighter, she quickly checks herself for expecting any less. _I underestimate her._ Villanelle deepens the kiss and an involuntary noise escapes Eve's throat. _I can still surprise her though_, Villanelle notes, smugly. She gives a final brush of the knife, breaking the skin just barely. Eve pulls back with a quick, sharp gasp as Villanelle puts the dagger on the counter.

Villanelle: Don't worry, that will heal in no time, trust me.

Eve: I…

Villanelle pushes her weight between Eve's legs while weaving her now-free hand into Eve's hair, instantly silencing her. Villanelle leans in and kisses her again, harder than the first time. Eve follows her lead and grabs tightly to Villanelle's waist, feeling the smooth lace and silk over the strong, lean body beneath. Eve feels a hunger to touch Villanelle's skin now, to make direct contact with the muscles that have powered countless brutal attacks. The same muscles that are now tensed and moving against her own.

Villanelle lowers her mouth to Eve's neck, kissing below her ear, down to her collar bone. She won't hurt her - not now - but Villanelle's teeth graze the bone once, sending a ripple through Eve's body. Villanelle's hands pull smoothly at Eve's shirt, untucking it from the trousers._ Thank god she's not wearing one of those stupid vests, _she thinks before slipping her hand to Eve's bare, smooth stomach. Another inhale and Eve leans slightly closer. Villanelle glances up to see Eve has closed her eyes. Villanelle presses their hips together again, proud of the pleasure she can tell she's already brought her, and reaches for Eve's breast. She finds a thin, silk bra, so much more delicate than what she'd anticipated under that practical tank top that it sends a rush of excitement between Villanelle's own legs. She moves the bra gently aside, first lightly tracing her fingers over Eve's nipple - once, twice. Then she draws it between her fingers and pinches lightly. Then harder.

Eve's eyes open and she looks squarely at Villanelle, almost unable to take in the reality of whats happening. Villanelle, her hand on Eve's body, their legs intertwined as they're pressed against the sink in her shabby kitchen. Eve considers the absurdity of it all for a moment before being snapped back to the present by another tug on her nipple and another subtle thrust of Villanelle's hips. Eve moans again and Villanelle laughs. The sound of it strikes Eve this time, devious and harsh; her body stiffens momentarily. Villanelle raises an eyebrow. Eve's mouth opens slightly and she searches for something to say but words completely escape her. Villanalle's features relax into her usual confidence and suddenly Eve grabs her by the shoulders, pushes her backwards, and guides them to a neighboring wall.

Villanelle, taken aback, lets it happen. She's so turned on by the forcefulness of the move that she wonders which one of them is actually getting everything they want. Villanelle presses her mouth to Eve's once again, turns them around, and pulls Eve's top over her head, smiling as she glances down to see her hard nipples through the thin bra underneath. It's Villanelle now who needs to touch Eve's skin. She grabs both sides of Eve's ribcage, feeling it rise and fall with each quickened breath before reaching around to undo the clips at her back.

Eve only now realizes that she's standing half naked in front of a fully-gowned murderer.

Eve: I'll just take off my clothes alone, then, will I?

Villanelle's face cracks into a broader smile now.

Villanelle: Everything I want, remember?

And she kisses between Eve's breasts, tracing her way down the center of Eve's stomach. She pull's Eve's hips forward and starts to undo the buttons of her pants.

Eve closes her eyes again, shoulders against the wall and as she feels the button come loose, her arms reach forward to help pull the legs down. She steps out of the last of her clothes and stands in front of Villanelle.

Villanelle moves in and lowers her hand between Eve's legs.

Villanelle: Eve…

Villanelle starts moving her fingers in wide, slow circles, grazing the most sensitive areas for only a moment before moving tauntingly away. It's teasing and agonizing. _Touch me,_ Eve thinks, surprising herself with the urgency of the feeling. Every time Villanelle approaches the top of an arch, Eve's breath catches and she clenches, hoping that Villanelle will linger there, but she doesn't. After what feels like hours of this, Eve's eyes fly open and she grabs roughly for the skirt of Villanelle's dress. She starts to lift it up.

Villanelle: Hey.

Villanelle takes her hand from between Eve's legs and stops her. Eve looks directly at her, releases the dress, and pulls Villanelle's hand back. The moment's absence of even that brief touch is unbearable. Villanelle laughs again.

Villanelle: Are you sure we shouldn't stop? What if Niko comes back?

Eve: Fuck you.

Eve guides Villanelle's hand now, pushing her harder and urging her to go faster. Villanelle obliges. Eve leans into Villanelle's hand with every circle and decides to try again to touch her. She reaches out and pulls at the black gown; this time Villanelle lets her. Eve exposes her tough boots, her slender calves, her strong thighs, and her black underwear, just as elegant and intimidating as the rest of her wardrobe. _Naturally,_ Eve thinks. Villanelle stops circling, now, and moves two fingers back and forth, just as deliberately. Eve lets out another moan before reaching for Villanelle and pushing the dark fabric roughly out of the way. Moving over her soft, smooth skin, Eve finds the slick opening and this time it's Villanelle who moans.

Villanelle moves her fingers over Eve, back and forth once more, before pushing up deep inside her. She feels amazing. She feels Eve's fingers between her own legs, moving in synchrony, and Villanelle bites Eve's lower lip.

Eve puts one finger inside her, then two. Villanelle bites a moment more and then lets go, feeling the heat rising inside her. Their faces stay close as they touch one another, quickening their pace together, their breathing heavy. Villanelle slips her fingers back out and resumes the quick, strong, circles that send Eve's head back. Eve mirrors her actions.

Villanelle: Eve…

She moans her name again

Eve: Oh yes. Oh god.

Villanelle takes her spare hand and pulls Eve's face to her own. They stare directly into each other's eyes and Eve feels a rush of pleasure flood through her. She cries out but doesn't look away.

Villanelle watches Eve come and is slammed with her own overwhelming wave of ecstasy.

They lean against each other, barely standing. Their breathing starts to slow. Villanelle moves her hand to the wall behind them, steadying herself. Eve places hers on the woman's strong leg, still in awe of the body in front of her.

Villanelle sighs.

Villanelle: Well! Ok then! What was it you needed my help with?


End file.
